Smosh
Smosh 18px}} Sobre Smosh Smosh es un dúo de comediantes conformados por Anthony Padilla (nacido el 16 de septiembre de 1987) e Ian Hecox (nacido el 30 de noviembre de 1987), quienes eran amigos desde sexto grado. Anthony Padilla primero comenzó publicando películas flash en Newgrounds a inicios de 2003, bajo el nombre Smosh. Más tarde, se unió con su amigo Ian Hecox. Posteriormente, empezaron a publicar videos en YouTube en el otoño de 2005 y se convirtió en el canal más popular en el sitio, con más de 3 millones de suscriptores en agosto de 2011. Hasta 2008, Smosh fue la cuenta más suscrita de YouTube. Hasta que PewDiePie los superó, teniendo ellos más de 22 millones de suscriptores, y actualmente PewDiePie tiene más de 50 millones de suscriptores. El dúo se caracteriza por su humor absurdo y a veces sarcástico a la cultura popular. En sus primeras publicaciones, interpretando por sincronización de labios la canción principal de Pokémon, y otros fenómenos populares se ganaron tanto fama como algunas demandas. Viven en Sacramento, California. Historia Smosh comenzó cuando Anthony Padilla e Ian Hecox hicieron varios videos juntos, sincronizando los labios con temas musicales como Mortal Kombat, Power Rangers y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. En un primer lugar, los videos no fueron creados con la intención de ser publicados en Internet, pero posteriormente enviaron a sus amigos, iniciando un canal en YouTube. Uno de los primeros videos de Smosh, «Pokémon Theme Music Video», fue lanzado en noviembre de 2005. Siguió el mismo estilo de sus primeros videos, incluyendo una sincronización de labios del tema musical en inglés del anime Pokémon. Sin embargo, el video instantáneamente se hizo más popular que cualquier otro de los videos; en todos el curso de su tiempo de vida, ganando 24.7 millones de vistas, y convirtiéndose en el video más visto en todo YouTube en ese momento. Mantuvo ese título por seis meses, pero fue removido por YouTube después que la página recibiera una noticia de Shōgakukan afirmando un infringimiento de derechos de autor. El éxito de su video de Pokémon y otros vídeos hicieron que Smosh destacará en «Persona del Año: Tú» de la revista Time Magazine, publicado el 13 de diciembre de 2006. También inspiró a expandir su estilo más allá que videos con sincronización de labios, y finalmente empezando a crear videos de varios géneros, tales como pequeños sketch humorísticos y comedias. En el 2006 Ian y Anthony empezaron los especiales llamados Food Battle, en el que Ian y Anthony compiten en una batalla utilizando como "arma" un alimento. Llevan a cabo varios retos, cada uno con su alimento, para que uno de los dos sea el vencedor. En enero de 2010, Smosh lanza un extra «Smosh Pit», un blog que recoge noticias de la cultura popular y otros vídeos o fotos curiosos. Se acompaña de un vídeo semanal en YouTube que aparece los sábados, donde Mari (la presentadora) hace un resumen de las mejores cosas aparecidas durante esa semana en la web. En junio de 2017, Anthony Padilla, integrante de Smosh, anuncio que se iba de Smosh, en el video titulado: "Anthony is Leaving Smosh" En cual dicen de por que lo dejo. El mismo día, Anthony aclaro mas a fondo las razones por las cuales dejo Smosh. Miembros * Anthony Padilla: '(nacido el 16 de septiembre de 1987) es un comediante de Internet y es uno de los dos protagonistas de la franquicia de ''Smosh. Él es el fundador de Smosh Producciones y fue el primero en utilizar el nombre de "Smosh", Como era su nombre de usuario Newgrounds previamente antes de unirse a YouTube . Es el mejor amigo de '''Ian Hecox. Actualmente vive en Los Ángeles, con su gato Pip en un departameto. * Ian Hecox: (nacido el 30 de noviembre de 1987) es principalmente actor de comedia y director estadounidense de 26 años y es uno de los dos protagonistas de la franquicia de Smosh. Él tiene su propio canal, llamado IanH. Se le conoce por ser miembro de Smosh, donde llama bastante la atención por su personaje, ya que es un ser inmaduro y muy activo, por lo que lo hace ser en gran parte gracioso. Hace poco terminó una relación con Melanie Moat, con quien estuvo durante 7 años. Actualmente vive en Los Ángeles con su perro Daisy. * Olivia Sui: '''Olivia Sui es una actiz china-americana que aparece en múltiples vídeos de Smosh. En el 13 de Marzo de 2015, Ian y Anthony anunciaron que se unirían Olivia Sui, Keith Leak Jr. y Noah Grossman al equipo de Smosh. Tambien tien un canal llamado '''Smosh Olivia. * Melanie Moat: '''es la ex novia de Ian Hecox, con quien mantuvo una relación desde el año 2007 hasta Septiembre de 2014. Ella, a comparación con Kalel (ex prometida de Anthony), tiene menos apariciones en los vídeos de Smosh, y con roles menores. Sólo aparece en dos vídeos, y con roles de fondo. Ella, al igual que Kalel, tiene un canal de Youtube, '''Mostly Melanie , en donde hizo vlogs sobre su vida diaria. * Kalel Cullen: '(nacida el 30 de Marzo de 1989) es la ex prometida de Anthony Padilla. Fue una ruptura mutua, y los dos parecieron estar felices y decididos sobre ello. Ella nació con el nombre ''Kristen Smith, pero a los 18 se lo cambió a Kalel Cullen por que, según ella, "no le quedaba bien". Kalel sólo aparece en 3 vídeos de ''Smosh, ''así como en 2 videos de Smosh Games y 3 de Smosh Cartoons (Smosh Babys), donde hace su propia voz. tiene un canal llamado '''Kalel. * Antoinette Padilla: 'es la hermana menor ficticia de Anthony, y la ex-novia ficticia de Ian. Aparece en algunos episodios, siendo interpretada por el mismo Anthony. Ella es un personaje secundario en la serie de Smosh. * '''Mari Takahashi: '(夫) es el anfitrión de Smosh Pit Weekly (también llamado "Sumoshu Pitto uikuri スモッシュピ・ット・ウィークリー"), un programa semanal que se centra en las diferentes imágenes, videos y artículos que se encuentran en la fosa Smosh en la página web Smosh. Rara vez aparece en los vídeos subidos en el canal principal Smosh pero es el tercer miembro más asociada de Smosh, sólo por detrás de Ian y Anthony. Ella es también un miembro veterano de "SmoshGames", que aparece como parte de Smosh "Game Bang", así como en su propio programa, "Super mari fun time" ahora nombrado maricraft. * 'Peter Peter: '''es un personaje recurrente en la serie de videos de ''Smosh. Tiene una voz suave y mente simple. * 'Noah Grossman: '(nacido el 14 de febrero de 1997) es un actor estadounidense y miembro del reparto de Smosh. Se anunció que Keith Leak II, Olivia Sui y él fueron agregados al reparto recurrente de Smosh el 13 de marzo de 2015. Aparte de Smosh, Noah ha aparecido en la serie de televisión Boys Are Stupid, Girls Are Mean. Noah también jugó a Pete en Temporizadores de Parte. Noé es el miembro más joven de Smosh y de la escuadra de Smosh. También fue el anfitrión de la serie bi-semanal de '''Smosh 2nd Channel . Put it in My Mouth until its ending el 22 de abril de 2017. * Keith Leak Jr.: '''(nacido el 22 de octubre de 1991) es un actor estadounidense y miembro del reparto regular de Smosh. El 13 de marzo de 2015, Smosh anunció que Keith, Olivia Sui y Noah Grossman se unirían al elenco recurrente de Smosh. Su canal de YouTube es '''Smosh Keith. Él también es parte de la escuadra de Smosh. Él es el anfitrión de la serie Smosh Pit One Hour Song Machine también. * Courtney Miller: '''(nacido el 19 de junio de 1995) es un estadounidense YouTuber y un miembro regular de Smosh. Ella apareció por primera vez en el video de The Mother's Day Rule como la hermana de Ian que se ahoga con un trozo de plástico y fue introducida por primera vez en el video Hand Bomb junto con Shayne Topp. también tiene una canal llamado '''Courtney Miller * Shayne Topp: '''(Los Ángeles, California, 14 de septiembre de 1991) es un actor estadounidense que comenzó su carrera en el 2006 en la serie de televisión '''Moonpie. Trabajo en la serie de televisión original de Disney Channel, So Random! como «Shayne Zabo».1 En 2015, empezó a trabajar con el famoso canal de Youtube, Smosh, siendo introducido el 17 de julio de 2015. Frases ''-SHUT UP!'' ''-BITCH'' ''-YES!'' ''-AAAAAAHHHH'' ''-SHUT UP, STEVIE'' Página web Ian y Anthony también tienen su propio sitio web, Smosh.com que es básicamente la base de datos de Smosh además contiene una tienda, donde la gente puede comprar mercancía de Smosh. Discografía Álbumes A continuación, se muestra un listado de los álbumes, ordenados según su fecha de lanzamiento. Canales Cuentan con otros canales, uno de videojuegos llamado "SmoshGames", uno en donde suben series animadas llamado "Shut Up! Cartoons", otro hispano llamado "ElSmosh" donde su traductor oficial (Patrick Maulén) sube cada unos de sus vídeos doblados al español, además de la serie de "ElSmosh Pit de la Semana", y también "Smosh France" canal en el cual suben sus vídeos en francés. Smosh: La Película La película se trata de que un vídeo vergonzoso de Anthony fue subido a Internet justo antes de su quinta reunión de secundaria. Los chicos de Smosh deben apresurarse a borrar el vídeo antes de que su novia, Anna, decida dejarlo por ese clip vergonzoso. El 23 de julio de 2015 fue el estreno mundial de la película, también se proyecto en la conferencia VidCon de vídeo digital. Se estrenó por tiempo limitado en cines ,plataformas digitales, VOD y Netflix Ya tienen su sitio web y aquí tienen el trailer: de:Smosh Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Estados Unidos Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Comedia